


First Steps, Pt3

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [25]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures
Genre: CKoM, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Furrae, Magic, Mana - Freeform, Multi, Other, saia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: This one is written from a first person perspective of both Adrian and Fa'Lina. We see some insights and thoughts into the first few days of a strange new arrival staying at the Academy and what effects they may have and how the headmistress deals with the problems that may arise.Ending the story with Fa'Lina's view point, the residents discover that the newly arrived Creator does have a more aggressive and easily agitated side. But no one would quite expect it to be from something as quite as domestic as what the headmistress discovers.





	First Steps, Pt3

\--- _Fa'Lina._

 

“...originating from blood type O, but later research determined that the blood type was perhaps temporary before his Creator powers developed... not only did its make up alter, the red and white cells emit 'hues' only visible at a high resolution.”

“Ink...” I called to my staff doctor. He was busy rambling off the medical documents their owner had provided him. My stop here at the infirmary took far longer than I had originally planned. The good doctor had lost himself in the files like they were the greatest medical discovery founded. I had been unable to divulge any kind of conversation from him as a result.

“...when in human form his genetics are that of a human with subtle differences in the make up... the subtle differences as it could be understood were in actual fact the dormant genes of his father's Phoenix heritage...”

I tired to get his attention again for the umpteen time, “Ink!” I yelled. His feathered head wings twitched, a sign that I had finally broken him from his stupor.

“Hmm, yes Fa'Lina?” He finally answered without removing his sight from the file.

“Ink, I had asked you several times about the current inventory for the infirmary.” He looked up at me from his desk at the corner of the recovery ward. “An answer, would be nice this time.”

“Does this not fascinate you at all Fa'Lina?” He countered, dodging the question again and waving the paperwork in the air as he provided his usual nefarious smile. “The technologies they must have used to obtain such details, imagine what we could discover about ourselves if we had such marvels.”

I shook my head at the grey and white furred fox. It was every medical piece of information about Adrian. Much of what was there was a little beyond what Ink was used to but that didn't stop him from being fascinated by it. Ever since Adrian had come to the academy, Ink was more than eager to dissect Adrian both physically and mentally. He was not going to get that chance anytime soon, not until the initial fuss died down. “I have no need to read something I already know Ink.” I said to him.

Ink chortled, “Ah but of course, as one of only two with access to his mind you would. At least we know who he really trusts around here.” There was a deliberate jab in his words. “And to trust Destania of all Cubi... both courageous and foolish at the same time.”

“He trusts others, even YOU,” I snapped and flicked the file with my fingertip making a loud ping. “You were given his entire medical history, both civilian and military. By Adrian himself no less.” I added sternly. It was necessary to remind Ink what he had was not something to use with ill intent. “He has a great deal of respect for you Ink because you are a doctor. I would ill advise losing that respect early.”

“Why Fa'Lina,” Ink grinned deviously from over the papers. “I have no intention of destroying any 'faith' our Creator addition would have in me. As currently, I shall be the only doctor he can rely on after all.”

I sighed in the back of my head. Ink was notorious for getting his kicks by pushing other's buttons or putting them into uncomfortable positions, even if no one gets hurt, he has far too much fun while doing it. “Then do not be surprised if Adrian reacts in a manner you don't expect. If he sends you sailing across the room, that is your own fault.” I warned him fairly.

Ink merely smirked again, he knew full well it was a possibility but would still tempt it given the opportunity. “If you knew he was going to do that, you would have made a better warning than IF he does. I would imagine Adrian will only react if he felt truly threatened. It'll will be fun gauging his emotions.” He wasn't stupid and knew his new patient had a lot of self control.

That didn't stop me from having concerns... even Adrian had a breaking point... everyone does.

“Umm Mistress Fa'Lina.” A new voice spoke from behind. I turned to face the voice, a different warp-aci than the one from before came to view. Again it had come bearing a message. But this one was in far less of a panic. I imagined this was going to be about Adrian again, but I did not sense any real problems in his timeline.

“Yes Fai, what is it?” I asked.

The critter tapped its paws together. “You need to come down to the cookery classes. There's a... well... sort of a problem. I think,” It said tilting its angular head.

“You don't sound so sure?”

“I'm not actually but I was asked to come and get you anyway. It's to do with Adrian.”

Ink stood up from his seat sharply placing the papers down at last. “Oh, now this I need to come and see as well.” He said excitedly.

I was in no mood to argue and I waved the warp-aci on to lead the way.

 

⁂

 

Cookery in the Academy was a very undertaken class, most of the Cubi didn't need it and thus it was primarily used by the non-cubi residents. Still there were the occasional group of students who took it up for interest or had Being upbringings. And it was a given since some of my faculty did indeed require sustenance, not all of the teachers here were of Cubi heritage after all.

“...just what the hell is this!?”

I heard Adrian shout in the kitchen when I arrived. The young man was darting around from stove to stove and table to table offering... critique as it were to some of the students that were learning to cook. Or trying to at the very least.

“NO!... no no no no! You do not use a ladle to taste test from ANYTHING. Use one of these!” I saw him hand a small spoon to the student who actually looked nervous in disobeying him. He then rushed over to another student.

“What the heck is this!? Don't add the cream icing just yet! Wait until it's actually cooled off, you'll end up turning it into a rock otherwise! Add the powder first!”

He then dashed over to another student's workspace.

“Oh my god! Look at that you're getting water everywhere, use a colander to drain the vegetables not a towel!”

Then over to another he took the cutting knife from the student.

“Don't cut towards yourself like that!” He yelled, scaring the student into a shake as they backed away from the counter. “Geeze last thing you need to do is get blood everywhere, here, watch this.” and proceeded to demonstrate a cutting method.

Bethany, the tutor in charge, was the best chef available at the Academy. Despite being a Cubi herself she happily took up the reins of the culinary department with a few others and a couple of Beings. I can't hardly say that we offer the best classes in Furrae, but that doesn't stop us from offering what we can.

“Bethany? Is... everything alright here?” I asked upon approach, my eyes fixated on the charging Creator around the room. He appeared very intent on correcting many of the students shortcomings. This was a side of him I had never seen before. Though I was concerned he had over-stepped his boundaries, “Adrian seems to have... commandeered your lesson. Do you need to me ask him to leave?”

“Are you kidding!” cackled Bethany in reply. “This is hilarious, I've never seen anyone strike fear into anyone over cooking! Where did you find this guy Fa'Lina?” she asked in all seriousness.

“This is the Creator I spoke of in the last meeting.” I answered watching Adrian assist another with peeling some vegetables. His student picked up very quickly on his method, though I wondered if that was out of fear of another berating.

“But you never said he was a cook too!” said Bethany, sounding ecstatic that a new chef was in the school. Already I could see it in her eyes just wanting to ask him to lend some of his talents.

I had an inkling of Adrian's experience as a cook himself, but I had no idea he took it so seriously, even in his memories. Or at least the ones I had currently seen on the surface. Scouring even years of memories is never an easy task, or a short one.

“Fa'Lina!” my thoughts were interrupted by Adrian's sudden snap. He arrived so suddenly I did not notice him approach. He carried a rolling pin and I worried if he intended on using on the pastry or myself. “What on earth are you teaching here!?” he questioned demandingly.

I cocked an eyebrow, was this a trick question? “Cooking?” I replied.

“Cooking!?” He snapped again, there was such determination in his voice I don’t think he even realised the class tutor was next to me. “This is a lesson in destruction! They're not even trying to cook!”

“I assure you Adrian, the classes here are-”

He waved his hands in the air rapidly shaking his head. “No no no! If you're going to have lessons on cooking here Fa'Lina at least make the kids put effort into it!” he quickly said.

I folded my arms, neither smiling nor frowning, allowing him to vent frustration. I saw no reason to argue with someone who was passionate about a common skill. In fact it was refreshing to see such dedication to the culinary arts, the last Cubi to show such devotion was Abel.

The Creator continued his argument, “We're talking about learning an ART here, a skill in life! There's more to food than just living off of it! Tastes and creativity, and... and...” His pace slowed down and started to relax as he shocked himself back into his surroundings. “...I... um... uhhh...” Then he sighed placing a hand against his forehead. “I'm making a great start to this first week aren’t I?”

I pulled his hand away from his face so he would look up at me. “I don't punish those for voicing their opinions, Adrian. But I am sure Bethany here would've preferred them in a more considerate manner,” I remarked motioning to her.

Bethany shook her head however and smiled bemusedly. “From the show I just witnessed, I haven't laughed this much in years. I've never seen the kids so nervous in a cookery class!” She leant forward taking one of his hands excitedly. “Where DID you learn to cook, and where did you learn with such discipline too?” She asked examining the hand as if looking for some kind of hidden trick.

Adrian blinked silently before he answered, “I... My mom- step-mom that is. She taught me and my two sisters. We all took cooking seriously.... I just took it to the next level...” He looked away peering into the kitchen area.

It was a reasonable excuse but I knew differently. As an ISRU captain previously, a lot of Beings looked up to him, as a soldier, as a leader, as a Creator. His responsibilities were vast and placed much pressure on his shoulders in learning how to combat many foes. Cooking became an outlet for him to relax and forget he was a soldier in the first place. It was a way of reminding himself that fighting wasn't the only thing he was good for.

I decided it was best to remind him of that more than ever now. “Adrian, why not show us. Surely you have some recipes you can share with Bethany here.” I suggested with a light smile. It would also be ideal for the kids to observe and understand Adrian was more than just a creature of the battlefield.

A few hours passed. The air slowly filled with tantalizing aromas. Pans and cutlery clashed together and attracted more residents of the Academy, turning the kitchen from a quiet lesson into a bustling lunch point. Now Adrian was not the first great cook to grace the academy, why when Abel used to bake he would attract more than his fair share of attention. Even tutors and students I recall who gave up eating centuries ago were attracted by the aromas travelling down the hall.

Assisted by Bethany and a few of the more skilled residents, they served a large platter on the table many of us were seated around. Filled with various fried fish seasoned in different spices and herbs. When I said for Adrian to show us, I didn't mean for him to cook for the nearly the whole school. Not that any of the attendees voiced any complaints mind you.

As soon as I took the first bite, I found this was some of the most delicious food I had partaken in. And chuckled as I spotted that even Ink had decided to sneak a few pieces for himself. Despite the small changes in species of fish he was used to, it did nothing to damper his skill and sense of taste. Not even the unusual method of magic we used to recreate our stores of fresh food gave pause in the man's enthusiasm. While his positive emotions gave his assistants the motivation they needed to supersede even their own expectations.

And it was not just the one platter he prepared. Several more were presented quickly in time.

One bore various poultry seasoned in sauces. Another had a multitude of toasted bread spread with flavoured butters. And the next had an exotic assortment of fruits, vegetables, nuts and crackers, it was a vegetarians delight indeed.

Once he had finished and delivered the last platter he joined the rest of us. You could just look at his face and see his mood had improved considerably. To see him forget all the bad that had happened, for him to know the enjoyment and smiles he had brought to the students instead. I knew my hopes that he would fit in well were only affirmed.

I would have considered asking him to join the catering team were it not for his surface thoughts still focused on organising for his own classes due to start. Maybe in time he would, it would be a shame not to see skills like these passed on.

While schools can teach you all the bare facts of the world, life can teach you so much more. You learn something new everyday and even a Cubi of my age can still learn too. And I can already tell there was much Adrian had discovered on his own just by coming to understanding our race.

I was positive that in time there would be much much more both he and I would learn over the course of his stay. Yet as I focus on his mind, his future as a Creator was uncertain... I would also sense we would wish a class could prepare us for the troubling times ahead...

 

**...END**

 


End file.
